1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for replenishing a development replenisher in an automatic developing machine for a photosensitive lithographic printing plate precursor. In particular, it relates to a technique for minimizing fluctuation in developer sensitivity of high resolution image due to change in development processing conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to control the sensitivity of developer in the automatic developing machine for a photosensitive lithographic printing plate precursor, there is ordinarily employed a system of replenishing a development replenisher according to time lapse and processing amount to a developer (hereinafter referred to as an “area and time lapse-based replenishment system”), where the development replenisher is replenished with the passage of time to a developing tank storing the developer and at the same time, the development replenisher is replenished in an amount according to a value determined by measuring a plate area of the lithographic printing plate precursor processed.
Specifically, as the method of replenishing a development replenisher in the automatic developing machine for a photosensitive lithographic printing plate precursor, a system of replenishing a development replenisher to a developer (hereinafter referred to as an “electric conductivity-based replenishment system”) is known as described, for example, in JP-A-1-21451, where electric conductivity of the developer is measured, the measured value is compared with an electric conductivity value for providing an optimum sensitivity (hereinafter referred to an “adequate electric conductivity value”) that is experimentally determined previously, and the development replenisher is replenished when the measured value is below the adequate electric conductivity value. The electric conductivity-based replenishment system ensures replenishment of an adequate amount of development replenisher to adequately maintain the sensitivity of developer, even when the plate area, one surface/both surfaces and species of the lithographic printing plate precursor processed are changed.